Computers can be shrunk to hand held and pocket size, such as PDAs, yet be multimedia devices handling data, voice, music, pictures, video, and even other sensory data such as smell. They can also have wireless connectivity for internet connection, phone calls, emails, web surfing and radio.
Cell phones, like computers, can also have computer, photo and video and Internet capabilities.
Even though our focus will be on Cell phones, Smart Phones, Pocket PCs and their hybrids or combinations, other hand held devices, such as pagers, text massagers, digital cameras, GPS, music systems like iPod, satellite and internet radios, tiny TVs, game gadgets, remote controls, all use the same basic principles, blurring inter device lines. In essence they are all customized computers.
We refer to all such currently available primarily PDAs, Smart phones & Cell phones, as Mobile Communicating Computers or MCCs.
This application introduces Ultra MCC or UMCC, being much better than MCCs, in many ways. “Um-See” is suggested as an easier pronunciation.
Even though emphasis is for most usable hand held or Pocket size, UMCC can be larger.
MCC Structure
Most MCCs are a Pocket PC, Cell phone or Hybrids, some called Smart Phones.
Their approximate size range is 10 to 20 mm thick, 40 mm to 80 mm wide and 90 to 130 mm long. The larger ones are awkward to carry. Being too small inhibits operation without adding value. A preferred range is (10−15)×(40−65)×(100−120).
They typically have many but not necessarily all of following Parts:                keyboard        buttons and or other digital data input means        stylus, acting as a mouse        wireless connection to nearby devices, such as blue tooth or IrDa        memory and or memory sticks        processor and core memory        touch screen layer over an LCD screen        screen, usually LCD        optional goggle        housing or shell        battery and charger        add-ons and attachments        connector ports        keypad        wireless connection to wide area networks        antenna        speaker and or earpiece        microphone        digital still and or video camera        
Parts at the top of the list form a Pocket Computer, those at the bottom make a Cell Phone. Some such as screen, housing, battery and add-ons are found in both.
Cell Phones wide area wireless can also connect to the Internet, adding needed or desirable features like email, web, IP telephone, photo and video transfer, all requiring memory, processor, keyboard and stylus, it seems logical to add both groups of parts to make a MCC.
Categorizing UMCC Components:
UMCC is a configuration of Digitizers, Realizers, Communicators, Processors, Memorizers, Interfaces, Power (generating and or storage) and Facilitators (Housing, Cables, I/O, etc.)
Digitizers or Inputs Convert Source Data, usually analog into Electronic Bits. They can also convert Information into Photonic, Electro-Magnetic, or other Basic Units, and may be called Quatizers.
Examples of Digitizers for different “types” of Source Data are:
Sensory Digitizers:
                Keyboard to convert Text to Bits        Microphone for Sound including Voice        Camera or 2-D Scanners (essentially the same) for 2-D Pictures—a Stream of which is Video        3-D Scanners (Usually Laser) or 3-D Cameras, for 3-Dimentional ShapesDigitizers for Compound Senses are more complex, hence still under development, such as:        Smell (a combination of characteristics of gas molecules entering smell sensors)        Taste (a combination of characteristics of liquid molecules sensed by taste buds)        Touch (a combination of Pressure, Temperature, Vibration, Topography, Electrical Charge, Humidity, etc. at a point on touched Surface, which would necessitate many devices, one for each sensation).Non-Sensory Digitizers:        Buttons for Commands        Mouse and Stylus for Screen Coordinates        Joystick, a multi task Mouse for Coordinates, Pressure, Speed, Direction, etc.        Geo Positioning Systems or GPS for Coordinates        Magnet for Electromagnetic field's Direction and Intensity, easily sensed by migrating birds        Radio Activity (Geiger) Counter for density and type of radioactive rays or particlesRealizers or Outputs convert Digitized Data or Bits to resemble Real Source Date for consumption:        Printers and Screens to convert Digitized data to be used by Eyes        Speakers for Sound or Voice        Vibrators for Body (Skin, Flesh, Bones)        Brill Printers for Touch        Rapid Prototyers for converting 3-D Data to Shape        Corresponding Realizers for other Digitizers        
Communicators Transmit such Bits between Nearby machines such as Cables, Optic Fiber, IrDa, Blue Tooth, Wi-Fi, etc or Distant machines such as Optic Fiber or Light Beams for Light and Cable for Electronic or Radio for Electromagnetic Data.
Interfaces, are of many types such as:                Communication Media Converters are used to Convert Optic, Electronic, Electromagnetic or other Media to each other. Say photons transmitted by optic fiber must be converted to electrons for cable.        Modems are used to convert one protocol to another, say Analog Telephone Sound to Digital.        
Processors, manage, process, manipulate, control various Digitizers, Realizers, Memorizers, Communicators, Interfaces, etc.
Memorizers Store Digitized data, permanently as in Flash or Temporary as in Core Memory.
Power, generated externally (mains) or internally (photocells & fuel cells), stored on Batteries.
Facilitators, Connectors, Jacks, Plugs, Cables, Boards, Cases, etc.